You know, he isn't really my type
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: You know, he isn't really my type. Actually, I got a precise image of my type and I already have found the right guy, the guy that is the one for me. Always has been, and probably will always be. The other guy, he's the one I love. BAMON! R&R please.


_**A/N:  
So, here's my second attempt at Bamon. This little one shot popped up in my head this afternoon and I just had to write it down as soon as I had the chance to. I hope you like it and it would be amazing if you could press that little button down there and leave something for me in the box that shows up ;) I love reading reviews and they mean the world to me.**_

_**I'll update "I just want you to know who I am" in the next few days, I think. I get one week of holidays in two days and then I guess I'll have the time to write the next chapter for you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters or Vampire Diaries. Just the story is mine.**_

_**Summary:  
You know, he isn't really my type. Actually, I got a precise image of my type and I already have found the right guy, the guy that is the one for me. Always has been, and probably will always be. The other guy, he's the one I love.**_

* * *

_**You know, he isn't really my type.**_

"Bonnie?" somebody behind me asked. I turned around and surprisingly found me face to face with Jason Matthews.

We were standing at my locker and the bell had just rung, signalising the school day was over. Jason smiled at me. "Jason." I answered before turning back around and searching through my locker, trying to find my maths book, so I could finally leave the school. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder what Jason wanted. He was the most popular guy in the whole school. You know, he was the one envied by each single guy in school, and the guy each girl would give her left hand to go out with. It sounded cliché, but, as it is in those cheap high school movies, he was the hero of the football team, tall, buff, with blonde hair and mud brown eyes.

"Well, Bonnie, I was kind of wondering what you are doing this evening?" he stated before leaning at the locker beside mine, so he was able to look at me. I looked up starring confused and shocked up at him. "Why?"

"I thought we could maybe eat together... You know something like a date?" Jason said and looked at me again. And that was the moment when I finally realized what was going on. Jason had just asked me out. The most popular guy wanted go on a date with me, plain old Bonnie, the girl that always stood in the shadow of Elena.

"Oh..." I whispered, somehow I was ecstatic that he had asked me out, but I couldn't help thinking of the guy I'd rather go out with, him, the guy that had been leaning on the locker on my other side, watching us the whole time as we talked. He, the guy that should be my natural enemy and yet my best friend, he, the guy I could spend hours talking to, he, the guy I was in love with. And yes, I know this is another cliché, but I just couldn't help it. About a year ago, I had hated him with everything inside me, but as time passed we had grown closer and I had found myself falling, without a chance of stopping.

And now, I was in love with him, the guy that would never see me, because for him there were only Elena and Katherine, him, Damon Salvatore.

Damon, he was just absolutely my type. Because, I mean, anyone that had ever seen him, couldn't deny he was freaking hot. The jet black hair the fell around his cheekbones and slightly touched his neck, the ice blue eyes you could drown in and the chiselled features were just amazing. And then, he spoke Italian and even though I couldn't understand a single word of it, I loved that language. But his looks weren't the only thing, I year ago I would have laughed at you if you told me, but Damon could be unbelievably caring, loyal and a great listener. As we got to know each other I noticed he was able to understand me perfectly, he wouldn't ask why, because he knew exactly how I felt.

That moment Jason cleared his throat, pulling my attention back to him and my now forming problem. Could I go out with him, even though I knew I was in love with somebody else?

"Well, I don't really know if I have any plans for tonight, can I check and tell you later?" I asked hesitantly. Jason smiled at me. "Sure, see you later." he said before turning around and leaving. I started to look for my math book again, when I realized Damon was still standing next to me.

"You don't need to wait for me Damon, you can go. I'll call you later." I said, but he shook his head. "No problem, I can wait. So... you plan on going out with him?" he asked nonchalantly. "Honestly?" I asked looking up and throwing the math book I had finally managed to find in my bag. Damon nodded and I continued. "I don't really know, I mean somehow it seems strange for him to ask me out, but then again, he is kind of cute. On the other side I don't know if I should go out with him, when I don't even know if I really like him." I stated as we walked out of the school together.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I don't think you should go out with him." Damon answered. "And why shouldn't I go out with him, if I may ask?" I asked him. "Well, he's a jerk and I don't want you going out with some guy like that and if you don't really like him anyways, why should you bother and go out with him?" he said and with each word that left his mouth he managed to make me angrier.

"Damon, you know that I can take care of myself, right? And I don't think he's a jerk, he was absolutely nice. And I didn't say I don't like him, I said I am not sure if I like him which means I could like him." I stated slightly pissed off.

"Calm down Bonnie, I just wanted to tell you that I don't think it would be good if..." Damon tried to calm me, but I didn't let him finish. "You know, it is up to me and not you whether I go out with him, right? I think I missed the conversation where I allowed you to decide with whom I am allowed to go out."

"I know, Bon. But I am allowed to care. Sorry for caring if you, my best friend are dating a total jerk." he answered now pissed off too.

"God, Damon! I am not dating him; I might go on one single date with him. Why on earth do you care so much? I don't see how it matters to you, okay?"

"It matters because I..." he started, almost screaming at me, but the interrupted himself. And as I looked at him, I thought I saw a blush creep into his cheeks, but that was impossible. Damon was Mr. Ice-cool himself, he didn't do blushing. "I don't know why I care. Just don't go on that date." This sentence was all it took for me to explode. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "And just because you said that right now, I am going." I stated before storming off, not once looking back.

I stormed across the parking lot and towards the exit. What annoyed me the most was the fact that I now had to walk home because Damon had given me a ride, but there was no chance I would go back now. Seconds later I was out of the campus and walking down the street when suddenly a car stopped next to me.

"What's up? Why aren't you driving with Damon?" Stephan asked as he leant out of the open window. "Urrg" I groaned "Don't remember me of that jerk." "Whoa." Stephan laughed. "Trouble between you two?" "It's kind of a long story." I answered hesitantly. Stephan nodded and opened the door of the passenger seat. "Come on, I'll drive you and then we can talk." he offered. "What about Elena?" I asked back. "She has got some kind of aunt and niece evening with Jenna or something like that, so I am free." "Okay." I nodded and got into the car.

"Now tell me, what happened." Stephan said as soon as he started driving again. "Your stupid brother is annoying the hell out of me." "He's annoying again? I thought it had gotten better between you two?" he asked confused. "Yes, it had but then he managed to really piss me off." I said and explained the whole story to him. Stephan was quiet for a few seconds. "Bonnie, do you like Damon?" he finally asked and I froze right were I was. I had never told anyone I liked Damon more that I should, but Stephan had asked and I knew I could trust him and so I confessed my little secret to him. "Of course I like him, he's my best friend, but I like him a lot more than I should. Stephan I think I might even love him." I stated tiredly. "Yes, I always thought so since you two started getting along better." he nodded. "But I wasn't really sure until now."

"Yes." I sighed. "But I have no idea what I should do now. I mean the chance of a date with Jason won't come very often, but I love Damon. On the other hand it's not like he would ever have any kind of feelings for me, so I guess maybe I should go out with Jason." Meanwhile I was more thinking aloud than talking to Stephan, but that was one of his amazing features, he would always listen to you and be there for you if you needed him.

"Why are you so sure Damon has no feelings for you?" "Sadly, there is just no possible way. He is obsessed with Katherine and I am just some kind of stupid friend to him. And then he is my best friend, I know that guy like the back of my hand, I would know if he liked me." Meanwhile we had arrived at my house and I was preparing to get out of the car when Stephan stopped me. "Just think about all I said, about Damon and you together, how he acts when he's near you and how he acts with other people. Think about it and maybe you'll realize that there is more than it seems to him and you. Just promise me to think about it, okay?" "I'll think about it." I promised and then got out of the car, waving as he left the street. I went inside and quickly called Jason telling him the date was on, before walking to my closet and looking for something to wear when my phone started buzzing. It was Caroline. "Hey Bonnie" she screamed. "Girls Night Out at my place in half an hour and there is no reason to not be here, okay?" "Well, actually there is a reason to not come." I answered. "I got a date tonight." Caroline screamed happily. "Who asked you out?" she asked curious. "Jason" I answered. "Okay, I'm coming over in a few seconds. You need to have an amazing outfit and we need to do your hair and make up." Caroline said determined and ended the call before I could get out another word. Only minutes later the door bell rung and I heard Caroline run up the stairs. She hugged me quickly. "Hey Bonnie" she said before walking to my closet and looking through it for some outfits.

One and a half hours later she had left after having finished my hair and make up. Caroline had lied three outfits down on my bed so I could decide which one I would wear, so now I stood there trying to decide what to wear. I still had half an hour until Jason would pick me up. The first outfit was a short light pink dress which I didn't really like as it made me look a little too colourless for my taste, so I was pretty sure I wouldn't wear this one. The second was a green dress that went down to my knees and a black leather jacket, I loved it as it looked amazing on me, but I was unsure if I should wear it as it seemed a little to elegant for the night. The last one consisted out of dark washed skinny jeans, a green top and a black jacket, on which I finally decided. I put on some black heels, nothing too high, only 2 inches and was ready. I sat down on my bed and waited for Jason, my thoughts once again centred on this one person. Finally the door bell rung and my dad screamed for me to come downstairs. Jason smiled at me and together we walked to his car, where he opened the door for me. We went to watch a move, a nice comedy which was really funny and then went to get something to eat in a small Italian restaurant. The evening was good, Jason was friendly and very polite and we talked a lot. "You know I have waited long to ask you out, but was really afraid you'd say no." he suddenly exclaimed and I looked at him surprised. "Why would you be afraid of me saying no? You're like the most popular guy in the whole school." "Yes, but you didn't seem like the kind of girl that goes for the popular guy." he answered. "I really like you, Bon." And that small sentence was all it took for me to realize what I was doing was wrong. He had called me Bon and there was only one person that had ever been allowed to call me that. Damon. "Jason, I like you, but not like that." I said carefully. "I am sorry, but I just realized that I am kind of in love with somebody else." Jason closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I almost expected that. But let me ask one question. Is it the guy that stood at your locker this morning?" "Yes." I answered. "Well, he surely is one lucky guy. Come on, I'll drive you home." Jason added and motioned for the waiter to pay the bill. I pulled out my purse to pay my part, but he just shook his head. "Even if you love that guy, you are still on a date with me so I am paying." he smiled.

Shortly after that I stood at the boarding house and waited for somebody to answer the door. Jason had dropped me off here after I had decided that I needed to talk to Damon right away. Finally Damon opened the door and stood there looking as amazing as ever. "We need to talk right now. It's important." He nodded and closed the door after him before pulling me towards the forest. "So, what do you want to talk about? Shouldn't you be with Jason?" he asked annoyed and I smiled slightly to myself, realizing now that the fight just had happened because he was jealous. "I just wanted to tell you that Jason's not my type and something else." I said. "And why should I care?" "You know, he isn't really my type, because I actually got a pretty precise image of my type and I already have found the right guy, the guy that is the one for me. Always has been, and probably will always be. The other guy, he's the one I love. And Jason just had no chance in competing with him." "Okay and since you feel the need to tell me all that shit, I guess I should ask who's your type then, shouldn't I?" he asked again, making me smile widely at him. "Well, he can be like the most sweet and caring guy on this world, he can listen to me for hours rambling on over something and he's my best friend. He has this amazing sarcastic humour but he can also be serious if it is needed. He keeps up with my craziness and can be really insane sometimes. He can cheer me up with a single word and he is not afraid to tell me what he thinks. So, that's my kind of guy," I stated calmly. "Wow, Bonnie, you once again proved that you are not like any other girl in this whole world. You know, talking about your type means normally talking about how he looks in the universe of a girl, doesn't it?" he said looking a little less annoyed than before. "So what does he look like?"

I took a deep breath. That was it the moment as soon as I told him he would know it was himself and I still didn't really know how he would take it. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks as I continued.

"Well he's gorgeous, of course. He has slightly longer black hair and is taller than me. He's got those strong arms that make me feel absolutely safe whenever he places the around me. He can make me feel protected and as if nothing can ever hurt me when he's around. His smile is amazing, he doesn't show it very often but whenever he does it is as if the sun starts shining. And then the most gorgeous thing about him, are his eyes. They are that amazing topaz turquoise and I feel as if I am drowning each time I look him in the eyes."

When I had finished Damon stopped right in his tracks and turned around so he was facing me. I looked up at him feeling more nervous than I had ever in my whole life. "So, well, that's my type of guy." I trailed off when he didn't say anything. "And you said you found him?" Damon asked finally, his voice almost inaudible. I nodded.

"Okay, then..." Damon trailed off before sighing and starting again. "I've heard about your type of guy, now you'll have to listen to what I tell you about my type of girl." I swallowed hard and nodded, not knowing why he would make me suffer like this, needing to hear how perfect he thought Katherine was and what a plain old Jane I was next to her. "Well, my type of girl is amazing. She makes me feel as if my heart is beating again and she makes me want to hold her every second of forever. She is funny and cute, but yet feisty and honest all the time. I know she could and would burn my ass off and she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen." And here goes nothing. Come on Damon tell me about her amazing brown eyes and brown hair. "She is petite and has those amazing black locks, and a slightly heart shaped face. But the best part are the eyes, those emerald eyes that make me feel as if she is looking straight into my soul." he ended. Oh my god, what kind of strange back flip life was doing now. He could impossible mean me, could he? I mean, how and why? The thoughts were flying through my head as a stood in front of him with slightly open hanging jaw. Damon smirked at me and started leaning down until his mouth was near my ears. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett." he whispered hoarsely before placing his arms around my waist and capturing my lips with his.

The kiss was... indescribable. It was soft and tender, yet full of passion, lust and love. It was promising and it made me feel as if I was flying. It was the best kiss I had ever gotten in my whole life. When I finally pulled away, in the desperate need of oxygen, I looked at the vampire standing in front of me, watching me with eyes full of love and care. "I love you, too, Damon Salvatore." I whispered.

And if I had thought our first kiss was impossible to beat, I was now disproven.

* * *

**A/N****:  
I forgot up there, I have an idea for a epilogue, so tell me if you want to read it, then I'll write it down and upload it here.**

* * *

**~ Review please. It means the world to me. Thanks. ~**


End file.
